Confessions of the Mane Six
by ChocolateZombie
Summary: A freak accident involving Spitfire sets forth a series of events that will leave the Mane Six questioning their feelings for one another.


**Well, here's my next entry. It's a Romance fic with several subplots centered around the mane six. Hope I did a good job on the opening chapter, it was a bit rushed in some parts I feel.**

Confessions of the Mane Six  
Chapter 1: Spitfire's Accident

_The roar of the crowd was music to Spitfire's ears as she, Soarin', and the other Wonderbolts roared at top speed through the course they had set up for the day's show. The captain had this particular course memorized perfectly, her teammates beginning to fall in a straight line behind her, her co-captain Soarin' right behind her as they zig-zagged between columns formed from clouds high above Cloudsdale Colosseum. _

_As they exited out of the last column, the team grouped back single file and made a sharp turn upwards. This was their final stunt, something Spitfire and the team had worked on all week. After soaring gently to a very high altitude, the team turned and headed left, doing a small semi-cirle in the air. The team sped up right at the apex of the cirle, and by the end, were speeding straight down towards the ground of the stadium. _

_The crowed gasped as they continued to pick up speed, approaching sonic-rainboom-caliber velocity. Just as they were about to slam the ground, though, the team suddenly pulled a very tight 180, racing back into the air with the smoke trails from their flight in full force. They did another 90 in the sky, writing "Wonderbolts" in the air along with their team's insignia. The team landed in the stadium gracefully, signaling the end of the show. _

_Spitfire bathed in the crowd's howls and cheers, hearing several of her own fans begin to cheer her name. She smiled as she eyed a small section of female fans in front of her with signs reading 'Spitfire's the best' among others. One even read "I love you Spitfire!", something that made the wonderbolt blush under her costume as she continued to wave..._

_...until the crowd's chants were replaced by beeping sounds..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Spitfire reluctantly rose from her slumber at the sound of her alarm blaring. The Wonderbolt glanced at the time and read '8:00 AM' on the display. Despite it being an off-week for the team, Spitfire's strict personal values got her to turn her alarm off and slowly evacuate her bed with a yawn. The good thing was they're off-week happened to be while they were in Cloudsdale, which is not only the location of the Wonderbolt's HQ, but Spitfire's personal home as well. She was relieved to finally get to sleep in her own bed after being away for almost a month.

After a routine shower, the fire-maned pegusus began her day with a quick bowl of oats and some routine stretches. Once finished, she checked her schedule for the day, which normally would've been filled with Wonderbolt related jargon, but instead was mostly empty, save for a lunch date with her best friend and co-captain, Soarin'.

Soarin'. Spitfire had to giggle slightly at the thought of him. He and Spitfire had joined the wonderbolts around the same time period, and he was one of the first new recruits she got paired with during drills. He quickly became a good friend and coworker to her, and that relationship has gotten closer and stronger ever since. Several of the Wonderbolts, even today, joke about how they'd make such a great couple. Unfortunately, Spitfire didn't harbor any romantic feelings for the stallion. She'd tried once, but it didn't work out; though they still remain close friends and teammates to the day.

In fact, Spitfire hasn't been attracted to any of the stallions in the Wonderbolts at all; and she never had a coltfriend in flight school, either. You could say that...well, she didn't have romantic feelings for stallions after all. And she's tried, too; she's dated several of them, but nothing seems to work out. Now, mares, on the other hand, were...a different story entirely.

She adores them.

Yes, Spitfire's gay.

And she'd realized it at a young age, too. The feelings she's had when she's been around the fillies/mares in her life have been much different. However, she hasn't told anyone about it; except Soarin'. The reason: she's afraid. Afraid of what the public would think of her. If the Wonderbolts would even let her stay. If her fans would reject her. She was scared of the possibilities of being shunned, so she kept her mouth shut about it. Ironically, the day she decided she wanted to come out was the same day she got her acceptance letter into the wonderbolts.

Spitfire remembered that day all to well; she had just given herself a large pep talk the previous night and was planning to tell her parents later on that night. She had been out of high school for a few years now, and was working a part-time job at the local cafe as a dishwasher; hey, gotta start somewhere. She'd tried out for the Wonderbolts, a lifelong dream of hers, mere months ago and was eagerly awaiting a response. She had spent the last year attending every show, appearance, and whatnot of the Wonderbolts just to show she had the passion to get in, as well as study the members and their tricks and performances.

When she woke up that next day, things were going according to plan. It was soon the evening, and Spitfire had walked into the living room where her mom and dad were seated, watching TV like normal.

"_Here goes," _She'd thought to herself. "Uh...mom, dad? Can I...talk to you about something?"

"Of course, dear," her mom had said to her, turning the TV off as Spitfire sat on the floor next to their couch, her parents' eyes focused on her. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I just had something on my mind I wanted to get out," Spitfire had replied. "I...don't think I've asked you this before but...what are your views on...well, 'colt-cuddlers' and 'filly-foolers'?"

"I...I don't think I follow," her mom said.

"...that's the term for...well, gay and lesbian ponies," Spitfire said.

"OH. Well, I...guess I don't have any real problems with it...I never knew any ponies like that personally, but...well, I guess whatever makes them happy! Why do you ask a question like that?"

"It's...well..."

"Actually, hold that thought for one moment," her mother said. "Nimbus dear, I just remembered that I forgot to check the mail today. Can you go check it for me?"

"Sure, hon," Spitfire's dad, who'd remained silent the whole time, said while getting up. "You were saying?"

"Uh...actually, I wanna her my dad's side of it then I'll say what I wanted to," Spitfire replied.

"Oh, OK then," her mom said as Nimbus returned from the mailbox.

"OK what," he asked as he sat back down, going through the mail and muttering 'junk' repetedly.

"Well, I was wondering what your side was on what I just said," Spitfire asked.

"Huh...oh, yeah, that. Well, I suppose it's OK, it's a little...'weird', but hey, like your mother said, whatever makes them happy."

"Oh," Spitfire said.

"I hope you're not like that, though; you know I want some little grandfoals of my own," Nimbus said, earning a chuckle from her mom.

"Yeah, dad, I know."

"So, anyway, why were you asking us this," her mom asked.

"Well, I..." Spitfire began but noticed her dad pause on one of the pieces of mail.

"Hey, spits, this is for you," he said, tossing her the envelope. "Isn't that the Wonderbolts logo?"

"OHMYGOSH," Spitfire shrieked as she tore into the letter relentlessly, pulling out the letter enclosed and reading it quietly to herself. Suddenly, her face became expressionless, as she froze and a small tear escaped her eyes.

"What's the matter," her mom asked. "What'd they say?"

Spitfire stayed motionless for several moments before slowly reading:

"Dear Spitfire:

Your talents and commitment to the Wonderbolts for the past year have spoken loudly to us, amazed and inspired us, and make us proud to have such a loyal fanbase, and a dedicated individual within. It is with that that we must say that your application to the Wonderbolts has been reviewed in depth and after careful consideration, you have officially been accepted into the Wonderbolts Organization. On behalf of all the staff, performers, and crew, I congratulate you on your newfound career and look forward to working with you. Enclosed are instructions on how to proceed from here so that we can get you into your training. Once again, congratulations and good luck!

Sincerely,

Fleetfoot, Lead Flyer and Captain of the Wonderbolts"

There was a small silence before Spitfire suddenly screamed and dove at her parents, hugging them.

"Oh, congratulations, sweetie," her mom said. "Oh, we're so proud of you!"

"Well, I'll be, our little Spits is finally a Wonderbolt," Nimbus said.

The celebration continued for a few moments and after everything had died down, her father asked: "Well, now that we know what you're doing for your lifetime, we were wondering why you asked about our stances on Gay and Lesbian ponies?"

"_Ponyfeathers," _Spitfire cursed internally. "_Oh, now I can't tell them! Agh, damn it. _Oh, uh, I was just curious! I...was having a conversation with a co-worker about it and I just wondered, that's all," she said.

"Oh, well, now ya know," Nimbus said. Spitfire sighed internally as the rest of the night went on normally.

Spitfire still felt like her explanation wasn't good enough for them back then, but she never got asked about it after that day, so she assumed they didn't care. Still, she was scared about what they would've said had she actually came out then. She knew they wanted her to have foals, and saying she was gay would crush her parents' hopes and might loose her respect.

Spitfire shrugged the thought off as she set her schedule back down and left her cloudsdale home for her routine morning flight, something she'd always done since she was a teenager. It helped her clear her mind and focus on her tasks for the day. Plus, she always loved flying, as it got her blood pumping and woke her up fairly quickly. The Wonderbolt casually flew through cloudsdale and away from the town, into open space and letting the wind take her wherever it wanted to go.

As she drifted aimlessly, Spitfre began to reminisce about her dream she'd had the night before. She soon began to envision herself in that very dream, pulling off the same moves she'd done in it, even going as far as pulling off the cross-thread of the poles towards the very end. She could even imagine the crowd roar, her vision only what she'd seen in her dream.

Then, she got cocky, and tried 'the move'. She instantly flew straight up, the same distance as in her dream. She was going to try the dive, firmly believing she was capable of pulling it off. She went as high as she felt she needed to and pulled off the half-circle turn as in the dream. Speeding up at the apex just as she remembered, Spitfire used that momentum to push herself straight downward, thundering towards the ground in preparation to pull off one of the biggest stunts in her lifetime.

However, due to the euphoria she was currently experiencing and her mind mistaking imagination for reality, she failed to realize that she was the only pony currently rocketing towards the solid ground of the ponyvile town square at a good 100 miles per hour. Spitfire suddenly heard ponies start to scream, realizing that now she wasn't in a dream anymore and was actually trying to do this in reality. The Wonderbolt knew that without a whole flank of teammates giving her drafting help, she didn't have the ability to pull up as quick as her dream. However, it was too late to try and stop, as she was too close to the ground and wouldn't stop in time even if she'd tried. Spitfire then went with her next-best solution; to just try and pull up anyway and hope she didn't slam into the ground.

Once she got close enough to the ground for her comfort, she quickly turned up as hard as she could. She got as far as a 90 degree angle, which was enough to keep her from crashing; but she was still going way to fast for her comfort, and didn't know if she could pull up again or not. That's when she looked ahead and noticed she was headed right for the ponyville cafe, and right for a stack of chairs and tables. Spitfire attempted to slow down as best as she could, but couldn't slow down enough in time, slamming right into the tables and coming to a crashing halt right next to the door of the cafe; well, more like slamming right up against the door to the cafe at almost 60 miles per hour. Pain shot right through the pegusus's body at the impact, soon replaced with a sudden dizziness, and the last thing she heard was the door to the cafe opening and the owner calling for help before Spitfire blacked out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Spike," Twilight called as she exited her library home, taking her routine break from her studies and heading up to the Ponyville cafe for lunch. It was a bit of a walk, but the unicorn usually made it there and back in enough time.

"Let's see," Twilight said, levitating her schedule out of her saddlebag and making some quick notes. "After a brief lunch, I'll have enough time to clean the library and start my research of the first few chapters of "Advanced Temporal Entanglement Theory" before joining the girls for the agreed-upon evening picnic. I'd say everything is going smoothly today!"

Unfortunately, as Twilight got closer to the cafe, the sudden sounds of sirens and several loud murmurs were being heard, as well as the sight of several ponies heading towards downtown Ponyville.

"What the hay," Twilight asked as she rounded a corner. "Ugh, I swear, if Snips and Snails brought ANOTHER Ursa Minor into town, I'm gonna..." Twilight's rant was interrupted when she saw a large crowd of ponies gathered in front of the cafe, an ambulance parked off to the side as rescue crews were tending to...somepony.

"That's strange," Twilight said. "I don't remember anypony getting sick from the cafe food..." The unicorn continued to push through the crowd, trying to ID the pony in trouble. Once she got close enough, she was able to get a glimpse of the ailing pony; a bright orange Pegusus Mare with a mane style that was unmistakable to Twilight. "Oh my Celestia; Spitfire!"

Twilight immediately galloped towards the rescue crews, who recognized her and allowed her access. "What happened here?"

"Locals said miss Spitfire was speeding towards solid earth at around 100 mph," one of the EMTs said. "Said she missed the ground but still slammed back-first into the front door of the cafe; the owner immediately called us. She's out cold and it looks like she might have some broken bones, but we won't know for sure till we get back to the hospital. I hope she makes it; I don't wanna have to call the TOD for a Wonderbolt."

"You think it's that serious," Twilight asked as the hoisted Spitfire up on the stretcher in the background, transporting her to the ambulance.

"She took quite a hit; she'd be lucky if she DIDN'T break anything," the EMT said.

"Well, thank you for your time, sir," Twilight said as she walked away. "Oh, man, I should tell the girls this right away. And Celestia, too. Hang in there, Spits," she said as she walked back to the library. "Spike?"

"Hm," he asked from his position on a ladder against the farthest wall.

"I need you to take a letter to the princess for me; it's urgent."

"What happened," Spike asked as he got down from the ladder.

"Well, you know who Spitfire the Wonderbolt is, right?"

"Yeah, everypony knows who she is."

"Well, I got to the cafe and not that long ago, she had some kind of freak accident and was seriously hurt; she was unconscious and they were taking her to the hospital."

"Oh, wow, that's terrible," Spike said as he readied a parchment.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight said, using her key phrase. "I regret to inform you that one of your subjects, the Wonderbolt Spitfire, was involved in a serious accident just moments ago and is currently unconscious and being transported to the Ponyville hospital for medical treatment. I ask that you keep her in her thoughts and pray for her recovery. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike sent the note on its way and said: "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I...I don't know," she said. "I...I feel like I should go at least wait and see what happens to her, because I kinda feel like I should. But I have to go see the girls later and I wanted to clean the library and read and..."

Twilight was interrupted when Spike belched out the Princess's response letter:

"Dear Twilight, thank you for making me aware of this situation; I will keep her in my thoughts. You should go to the hospital and be there for her; she can use all the support she can get. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

"Well, the Princess said it best; you should go," Spike said. "Don't worry, you can read some other time and I'll clean the library for you. Plus, no doubt the story's gonna spread through the town and the others will wanna check in on her eventually."

"You're right, Spike," Twilight said. "I'm just scared most for Rainbow Dash; it's her Idol, and to know she's in the hospital and possibly on the brink of death..."

"Hey, you're her friend, you can calm her down; trust me on this."

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight said as she trotted out of the library and towards the hospital. "_Don't give up, Spitfire, we'll be here for you."_

**Should have chapter 2 up fairly soon, don't know when. Review in the meantime.**


End file.
